Túlfűtött éjszaka
by Kyraper
Summary: Drarry egyperces. A nyári éjszakák forrók, akárcsak Draco teste, az enyhülést pedig csak Harry hozhatja el.


**Túlfűtött éjszaka**

Draco nesztelen léptekkel lopózik a folyosón, és céltudatosan, de hangtalanul lép be a másik szobájába, gondosan bezárva maga mögött az ajtót. A nyitva hagyott ablak előtt meg-meglebben a vékony függöny, utat engedve az ezüstösen ragyogó Holdnak, ami megvilágítja az ágyban békésen szuszogó férfi napbarnított bőrét. Draco élvezettel méri végig a meztelen mellkast, majd éhes tekintete lejjebb vándorol az izmos hasfalon, és tovább a vékony, fehér lepedővel takart csípőre. Harry álmában felnyög, az oldalára fordul, így takarója lentebb csúszik, felfedve formás fenekét. Draco önuralma eddig tart, egy mozdulattal letolja és hanyagul a földre dobja szűk alsóját, majd az alvó ágya mellé lép. Felemeli a vékony lepedőt, és becsusszan alá, szorosan simul Harry hátához. Ahogy a másik meztelen bőréhez ér egész testét elönti a forróság. Harry azonnal jólesően mordul fel, és felé fordul.

\- Megvárattál – mondja megrovón, de több szó nem esik köztük, Draco könyörtelenül csap le az ajkára, csókjuk vad, szerelemmel teli.

Iszonyú erővel önti el mindkettejüket a vágy, testük forró, máris szenvedélytől ég, de a szőke hajú férfi önuralma mégis felülkerekedik. Harry fölé gördül, kemény izgalmuk egymásnak feszül, Harry lélegzete elakad. Draco szemei ravaszul csillannak, mosolya akár a ragadozóé, aki szeret játszadozni áldozatával, mielőtt teljesen felfalja őt.

\- Draco… - nyögi Harry, hangja érdes, fülledt.

\- Ne beszélj, csak élvezd! – suttogja a szőke a fülébe, amit kéjesen nyal végig, majd apró csókokkal hinti be a nyakát.

Harry hangosan nyög fel, csípőjét előre löki, de Draco egész testével ránehezedik, türelemre inti. Draco élvezettel szívja be bőrének illatát, ahogy végigcsókolja az izmos testet. Lassan halad egyre lejjebb és lejjebb, mígnem eléri Harry gyöngyöző férfiasságát. Megmarkolja, és miközben végignyalja a tetejét tekintete Harryét keresi, aki ettől a látványtól elveszti a fejét, képtelen tovább várni, vadul lök előre, és Draco mosolyogva, készségesen fogadja a szájába, miközben ujját ingerlően lassan vezeti kedvesébe. Draco vékony, kecses ujjai Harry farka köré simulnak, forró ajka körbeöleli, nyelve vadul siklik rajta. Harryt ez az őrületbe kergeti, egyre vadabbul mozogva löki magát egyre mélyebbre Draco szájában, aki ugyanilyen vadul, immár két ujjával mozog benne. Nem akarja elszalasztani a pillanatot, így amikor érzi, hogy Harry már közel jár, csak a kezeivel izgatja tovább.

\- Nézz rám! – Harry a pillái alól vágytól elködösült szemmel néz fel rá, miközben a gyönyör átcikázik testén, élvezettel felkiált, miközben elélvez, ondója hasára spriccel. Draco szemérmetlenül hajol rá és szívja meg Harry farkát, érezni akarja az ízét, mielőtt újra Harry ajkaira hajol, hogy mélyen megcsókolja őt. Nem ad neki több időt, a vágy elégeti testét, így a csókkal egy időben birtokba is veszi a férfi testét. Harry azonnal köré kulcsolja a lábát, így Draco még mélyebbre lökheti magát benne. Harry újra merev, vadul markol párja hófehér bőrébe, foguk összekoccan, nyomában vér serken. A kéj tombol bennük, és Draco érzi, ahogy a Harry testében tomboló forróság még inkább fokozódik, az őt körülvevő izom megfeszül, és ettől ő is hangos kiáltással élvez el.

Izzadtan, levegő után kapkodva dől le Harry mellé, magához húzza, és szájon csókolja. Harry kapkodó, nehéz légvétele is csak lassan csillapodik, kócos haja nedvesen tapad homlokára.

\- Le kéne tusolnom, ragadok – suttogja, mire Draco csak mordul egyet. – Téged ez nem zavar?

\- Tudod, hogy szeretem az illatod – nyomja az orrát Draco a nyakához, majd érzékien megharapja a csábító bőrt.

\- De azt is tudom, hogy mennyire szereted nézni, ahogy a zuhany alatt állva beszappanozom a testem. – Lélegzetvételnyi szünetet tart, miközben Draco szeme érdeklődve villan rá. – A víz végigfolyik a testemen, próbálja lemosni a vastag, fehér habot a barna bőrömről… - Kezét Draco farkára simítja, ami máris teljes érdeklődéssel simul tenyerébe, ő pedig elégedetten vigyorog.

\- Már megint telhetetlen vagy, Potter! – nyögi Draco, mire csak egy bódító csók a válasz.

\- Akár csak te! – Ezzel már nem száll vitába, Harryt szorosan ölelve és csókolva, botladozva indul el vele a fürdő felé.


End file.
